Episode 4757 (3 December 2013)
With Christmas decorations going up around the Square, Alfie excitedly starts the countdown to Christmas. On Phil’s sofa, a hung-over Roxy is roused by Amy. Roxy’s ashamed of her drunken behaviour and embarrassed by stares from the market traders. After seeing an upbeat Alfie chatting about Christmas to Terry in the café, Roxy flees. Alfie’s downcast when Kat puts a stop to his lavish Christmas decoration plans, insisting they can’t flaunt what they have in front of Roxy. Roxy contemplates moving to live with Peggy in Spain, upset that Alfie’s able to carry on with life so easily without her. Ronnie soothes that Roxy’s better off without Alfie but Roxy’s determined to leave Walford. Ronnie recruits Phil’s help. Kat surprises Alfie by decorating the living room for their own private Christmas. Alfie’s joy’s short-lived when Ronnie enters, informing them that Roxy wants to move away but they’ll be leaving instead – Phil’s selling the Vic. Astounded, Kat reminds Ronnie that she forgave her and brought her back to Walford. Ronnie coldly declares she cares for no one but Roxy, leaving Kat and Alfie reeling. Bianca’s worried about Terry’s track record of moving from woman to woman and asks David’s expert opinion. David objects to Carol’s plan of inviting Masood over for Christmas. David’s pleased when Masood reveals he promised to spend it in Birmingham with Tamwar and Syed. David tells Terry that Bianca doesn’t trust him, and advises him to prove himself by arranging a spectacular family Christmas. Later, Masood tells David that Tamwar’s agreed to stay in Walford and he’s asking Carol to spend Christmas with them. David scoffs that Carol wouldn’t leave her family and will never love Masood the way she loves him. Masood smugly reveals Carol’s already agreed. Bianca’s surprised to find the living room festooned with Christmas lights that Terry’s borrowed from Alfie. Terry swears he’ll continue to do it every Christmas– it’s a lifelong project, like their relationship. Bianca smiles, reassured. After Janine has another sleepless night, Joey offers to look after Scarlett. Janine’s anxious of gossip and warns Joey not to take Scarlett out. Billy’s surprised to find Joey in his boxer shorts in the kitchen. Janine wakes from a nap to discover Joey’s taken Scarlett out. Billy chides Janine for seeking comfort in Joey after his sister killed Michael. Janine attempts to make Joey leave, but a persuasive Joey sweet-talks her into letting him stay. With Sadie away at a beauty expo in Salford, Jake arranges to see Lauren and ignores Sadie’s calls. Later, Lauren and Jake are kissing on the sofa when Sadie returns unexpectedly. Lauren hides as Sadie explains that the school rang after Bella fell over in PE, and chides Jake for not answering his phone. Jake lies it’s been playing up. Sadie wants Jake to collect Bella. Jake spins that he’s going to see Ian about the sous chef job. Sadie’s perplexed when Lauren’s phone rings from her hiding place. Jake insists it came from outside and ushers Sadie out to pick up Bella, leaving Lauren free to escape. Later in the café, Lauren’s buzzing from the adrenaline rush and can’t wait for Christmas when she’ll have time off college for more sneaking around. Jake’s worried. The Square’s residents are kept awake all night by a stray dog barking. Max’s dismayed that Lauren and Abi are considering spending Christmas with Tanya and Oscar. Max’s unimpressed when Abi finds the stray dog outside and she and Lauren beg to keep him. Lauren reveals they’re staying in Walford for Christmas after all. Max reluctantly agrees to keep the dog and names him Tramp. Cast ;Kat Moon Protrayed by Jessie Wallace ;Alfie Moon Protrayed by Shane Richie ;Ronnie Mitchell Protrayed by Samantha Womack ;Roxy Mitchell Protrayed by Rita Simons ;Phil Mitchell Protrayed bySteve McFadden ;Billy Mitchell Protrayed by Perry Fenwick ;Janine Butcher Protrayed by Charlie Brooks ;Joey Branning Protrayed by David Witts ;Max Branning Protrayed by Jake Wood ;Abi Branning Protrayed by Lorna Fitzgerald ;Lauren Branning Protrayed by Jacqueline Jossa ;Jake Stone Protrayed by Jamie Lomas ;Sadie Young Protrayed by Kate Magowan ;Bianca Butcher Protrayed by Patsy Palmer ;Terry Spraggan Protrayed by Terry Alderton ;David Wicks Protrayed by Michael French ;Carol Jackson Protrayed by Lindsey Coulson ;Masood Ahmed Protrayed by Nitin Ganatra ;Liam Butcher Protrayed by James Forde ;TJ Spraggan Protrayed by George Sargeant ;Rosie Spraggan Protrayed by Jerzey Swingler ;Tiffany Butcher Protrayed by Maisie Smith ;Morgan Butcher Protrayed by Devon Higgs Category:Episode Category:2013 Episodes